


Star-Crossed

by images_words



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Just a 40s au inspired by episode 4x14





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing yet another Rysposito fic that I'll probably never finish? More likely than you'd think.

Kevin Ryan slid a glass across the bar, a bit too enthusiastically. The blond man sitting across from him stopped it from sliding off the bar in a display of incredible reflexes.  
"Sorry," said Kevin with a laugh. "Ya look troubled. What's ailin' ya, boyo?"  
The man knocked back his drink, then motioned for Kevin to move closer. The Irishman obliged, leaning in closer.  
"Kevin Ryan, right?"  
"Aye."  
"Listen, I've heard that you'll help people out with problems that'd get 'em killed by just about anyone else."  
"Whoa, whoa whoa. I'm not gettin' involved in nothin' illegal now..."  
"Steven. Steven Richards. And I ain't askin' ya to do nothin' like that. I got this friend. His name is James."  
"And he's a bit more than a friend, I'll wager."  
Steven nodded. "He's my whole world. But I got no one to talk to that wouldn't have me hanged over it, other 'n James himself. I know a guy who knows a guy who says you ain't choosy 'bout who you go to bed with, if ya catch my drift."  
"Aye. How can I help?"  
"Well... how do ya hide it? When you're in a relationship with a man, how do ya keep it on the down-low?"  
"That depends. How long have ya known James?"  
"We grew up together."  
"Childhood friends, that's good. It'll be easy. If a childhood friendship lasts this long, it's forever. It's a bond that can't be broken. Long as ya don't do anythin' more intimate than huggin' in front o' people, everyone'll just assume you're like brothers. And don't talk to no one about it 'cept for James and myself. And my boss, Rick Castle. He can be trusted. He's one o' the only ones who knows about me. Reckon he or a friend was the one what told ya."  
Steven nodded. "His daughter, actually... Thank ya, Mr. Ryan."  
"Please, call me Kevin. Any friend o' the Castles is a friend o' mine."  
Steven set a few bills down on the bar. "See ya 'round, Kevin," he said with a smile as he left.  
"Best o' luck to ya," Kevin called after him. That's when he saw _him_.  
He had tan skin and deep, chocolate brown eyes. He was fit, but not overly buff, and dressed nicely. He approached the bar, sitting down across from Kevin. "Kevin Ryan?"  
"Aye. And you are?"  
"Javier Esposito."  
"Good name."  
"Yours ain't too bad either."  
Kevin looked down, hoping his blush wouldn't show in the dimly lit bar. Javier was absolutely beautiful. Kevin always thought he didn't believe in love at first sight, but he was starting to reconsider.


End file.
